


In the Life of Darcy

by MyFictionalLife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalLife/pseuds/MyFictionalLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy takes care of her three scientists, while Steve takes care of Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Life of Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so this is my first work of AO3 but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks for reading xoxo

Darcy swung her hips back and forth as she hummed along to the latest song that had come up on her playlist. The dark rain trickled along the glass walls of the Avengers Tower, illuminated by the florescent lights. Unperturbed by the world around her, Darcy made her way around the lab, collecting and sorting papers that had come into creation during the early hours of that morning. Individually they were brilliant, but together, Jane, Brue and Tony were a force to be reckoned with.

Everything they achieved put Darcy in a state of awe, their passion, their drive, their ability to seemingly achieve the impossible... and then do it time and time again. Yet their inability to take care of themselves made her wonder how they ever survived on their own.

Scatter-brained.

Self-depreciative.

Childish.

Others would look on at the lab on a good day and label everything and everyone involved as crazy. But they were her trio of crazy scientists and the last agent who couldn’t appreciate their genius still has the scars to prove it. 

A fact Darcy was rather proud of.

So when Jane had discovered something in the late hours of the previous evening, the scientists dissolved into a frenzy of ideas and equations in an attempt to keep the new development stable. Fuelling each other on, the three had continued well into the next morning, pausing only long enough for Darcy to shove a cup of coffee (or tea) and a pop-tart into empty hands and mouths. When the rush calmed in the afternoon, and her scientists began to move more slowly, Darcy ushered them off to bed before returning to try and piece together some of the madness.

Almost eleven o’clock on a Friday night, and still humming along to her I-pod (graciously retrieved from SHIELD’s storage by Clint and Natasha), Darcy stilled as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. An easy smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she pulled the buds of her earphones out.

“Hey Stranger.”

A gentle “Mmm” was her only response.

“Tired?”

The arms curled tighter as Darcy leant back into the offered embrace.

“Come to bed?”

Turning to face her boyfriend, Darcy nodded, a small yawn slipping between her lips.

“Sure, I’m pretty much scienced out for the day.”

“I don’t think ‘scienced’ is a word.”

“Mmm... of course it is. I just invented it.”

“Come on Darce, time for bed.”

Allowing herself to be lead from the lab, Darcy tangled her fingers between his larger ones. 

“Did you save the world today?”

“Not today. Just America.”

Darcy playfully shoved Steve away from her as she pressed for the elevator.

Shaking her head at his antics of feigning hurt, Darcy was not entirely certain how an Avengers family had become her life, but for all the crazy, she wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
